Hakasan Za
Hakasan Za was a ninja tracker from Zengis who accompanied the hero of The Port of Peril on part of their quest. - 132 It is not clear whether she was a Ninja skilled at tracking or a person who tracks ninjas, though the former seems more likely. Description Hakasan is described as "a friendly-looking young woman who is dressed in black robes, black cotton trousers and black leather sandals laced up over her calves. She has piercing brown eyes and long dark hair tied back in a pony tail. A two-handed curved sword is slung across her back." - 132 She was an expert swordswoman, skilled enough to kill Trolls without trouble. - 132 She seemed to have the same skill as the hero in a fight against a Warhawk. - 24 She was also knowledgeable about local flora, - 117 adept at hunting rabbits, - 324 and very skilled in setting traps and following tracks - 304, 43. Finally, she was well-informed about the people in the treasure-hunting trade such as Gurnard Jaggle and his deadly poison traps. - 321 Role in the Gamebook The Hero meets Hakasan Za after failing to retrieve the magic Ring of Burning Snakes, which was taken by the failed treasure hunter Gurnard Jaggle. - 132 She and the Hero team-up in the treasure hunt, and she starts tracking Jaggle down, leading them both to Darkwood Forest. On their way, they witness the failed escape and last moments of the stonemason Horace Wolff, who reveals that Lord Varek Azzur and the Spirit Stalkers are about to resurrect Zanbar Bone. - 367 Upon learning this, the Hero and Hakasan resolve to stop the Night Prince, and find the Great Wizard Gereth Yaztromo. On their way, they find Gurnard Jaggle and learn that the Ring of Burning Snakes was stolen by Klash, a Chaos Warrior sent by Lord Azzur. - 108 As she is tracking down the Chaos Warrior, Hakasan falls into a trap pit and breaks her leg. - 43 Upon meeting Yaztromo at last and telling him about Zanbar Bone's threat, the old wizard takes Hakasan in to heal her, while the Hero departs to Port Blacksand to find Arakor Nicodemus. - 333, 14 Hakasan is seen again fully healed, when Yaztromo's Tower is besieged by Zanbar Bone's army of Skeleton Warriors, as the Hero returns with Nicodemus. She urges them to enter, and grimly, though without apparent fear, announces that the Night Prince has arrived. - 154, 279 After the Hero destroys the Lesser Demon Quag-Shugguth, Hakasan keeps the Skeletons at bay to enable the Hero to reach Zanbar Bone, while Yaztromo and Nicodemus back them up with powerful magic. - 296, 198, 45 After Zanbar Bone is destroyed, his corpse raise an arm to strike the Hero with a spell in a last ditch attempt, but Hakasan sever his hands with her sword and he dissolves into dust along with his skeletons. - 267 Later that night, as the Hero, the wizards and Hakasan were celebrating, she expressed her intention to enter the Trial of Champions. - 400 Whether she succeeded and can be considered the protagonist of Deathtrap Dungeon is left unclear, as it is said that Throm, one of the contestants, has headed to the Labyrinth and was never seen again. References Category:The Port of Peril Entries Category:Humans-Individuals